Innoncence? It Means Nothing
by Raawrr
Summary: What if both Bella and Edward weren't as innoncent as once thought? What if they grew up together and there opininions of each other were completely different to the book? What if Edward was human?  Yeah I suck at summerise but the inside should be better
1. Chapter 1

**Innocence? It Means Nothing...**

_She's melting She's melting Oh! oh! oh! she licked me like I'm ice cream..._

I groaned groggily, my arm flailing from out of the depth of my warm bed, trying to shut my alarm off. After a few more seconds of searching helplessly without moving my head from under the covers, I gave up on any hope of being able to shut the alarm off without raising my head from beneath the warmness, and if I raised my head I would then become cold and would have to get up.

I rolled, yes I literally rolled, out of bed hitting the floor with a loud smack, luckily for me my Father Cheif Swan goes into work extremly early on the weekdays so he wouldn't be able to question me about the noise.

I lay still for a few moments, my chest heaving up and down, I rolled back onto my stomach, rubbing my back before lifting myself up off the floor. I slowly dragged myself along to the one bathroom that was in my fathers small house, it wasn't the best situation at times but, hey what are we supposed to do.

I shivered as my feet came in contact with the ice cold tile floor, hop skipping my way onto the bath matt as quickly as I could, rubbing my arms slightly trying to warm up, after finally realising I was getting no where fast, I turned on the shower and waited, not so paitently, for it to warm up. Quickly mooving between one foot to the other, I caught a glance of myself in the floor length mirror that was placed oppsite the shower, I have honestly no idea why my father decided that was a good place to keep a mirror. But that's besides the point, I scowled at my reflection in the mirror, I grabbed my arm forcefully scowling at the amount of fat that I could grab, then the other hand grabbing at my stomach, pulling at the little skin that was there, I scowled again, I still wasn't thin enough.

By the time I had finished my morning inspection of my body the shower and warmed up. I quickly slid out of my red and white check print pyjama shorts, leaving them on a heap just to the side of the shower, shortly after followed my white tank top.

Jumping into the shower quickly, letting the water slide down my body relaxing my stiff muscles. I ran my fingers through my hair, making sure that every single part was saturated with water. I blindly reached out patting until I could find my scented shampoo. Flipping open the cap I squirted a dollop of the sweet smelling liquid into my hand, seperating it between the two I started rubbing it into my scalp, the sweet smell of apple and cinnamon, filling the shower, the beauty of this shampoo apart from the delecious smell is the fact it keeps my hair from frizzing in the wet and damp weather of Forks Washington.

Rinsing my hair so all the shampoo was out I quickly repeated the process, before grabbing the matching conidtioner with the exact same scent. I squeezed out a blob about the size of a a small circle before running it through my tangles, making sure to cover every end. Whilst waiting the few minutes that the conditioner had to be in my hair for, I decided to use the time wisely and scrub at my body and shaving the part that needed to be shaved the most.

The four minutes passed by quicker than I had expected so I washed the conditioner out of my hair, running my fingers through it to make sure to get all the knots out, then to make sure I had gotten all the knots and conditioner out I ran the little plastic toothed comb that was located next to the sponges and flannels through my long hair.

Turning the water off I quickly jumped out the shower slipping slightly on my way, I grabbed the big black bath towel wrapping it around my frame before grabbing the slightly small towel, flipping my head over I used the towel to make a turban. I made my way to my room, dying my body as I went.

By the time I reached my room I was completely dry apart from my hair. I walked into my closet, it inst a walk in closet, but I have so little clothes that I can actually walk into it. I grabbed my favourite pair of skinny jeans, they were so black that in some lighting they appeared to be blue. I pulled out a thinly strapped white top to go with it. I walked with my chosen out fit towards the chest of draws next to my vanity, I threw my clothes onto my bed, before opening up one of the draws rumaging through the countless thongs and bras. In the end I finally chose a light blue matching set, luckily for me the top I had chosen out was rather thick despite the look, so it wouldn't show the colour of my bra through it.

I quickly slid on the undergarments of choise before walking over to the vanity, making sure my silver metal backcombing comb was there, my bed head hair spray and my GHD's were all set up in line, I plugged in my GHD's switching them on at the same time. While I waited for the straightners too heat up, I started to seperate my layers, cliping them up with a plastic clip.  
Just as I finished doing that my straightners made the odd little beeping noise they do to let you know that they have finally warmed up.

I didn't waste any time before starting to straighten, thankfully for me after all these years of doing this, I have finally perfected the technique that is straightening your hair fastly. Once I had finished straightening all my layers I set to work on my massive fringe, this was always the hardest part for me, as if you don't do it exactly right then you have to re- wash it and dry it. Luckily enough for me I got it right the first time.

I grabbed the massive can of 'Bed Head HairSpray' and sprayed so much of it all on and around my head that there was a cloak of fog around me for time. Once the hairspray fog had subsided I grabbed my metal comb and started to tease at my layers, I continued to tease until all my the top layers had been teased to perfection, leaving my bottom layer straight and long. I walked over to my single bed smiling slightly as I went, I grabbed the black/blue skinny jeans and started to fight my way into them, after about five minutes of struggling to get them all the way up I manged to do up the button, then grabbing my top I slipped it over my head making sure not to ruing my teased hair, which at the current moment in time was still a mess.

I then walked back to my vanity, bending forward slightly making sure I could see all of my head and hair. I grabbed my comb again, brushing it so that it was smooth looking but massive, your typical 'emo' style as my best friend loved to call it. I then grabbed my black and blue bow and clipped it onto my fringe to hold it in place. I smiled at myself in the mirror, thinking to myself  
'Now all is left is the make-up.'

I grabbed my dream whipped foundation, running my index finger around the centre towards the outer rim, collecting more than enough foundation. I dabbed my finger against the centre of my eyebrows, the centre of my chin, forehead, and then a blob on each cheek. I started smoothing it out, so that all of my face was covered in the miracle cream (including my eyelids and part of my neck). Next I had to do the eyeliner, I taking my eyeliner into my hand (removing the lid first of course) I started to frame my chocolate brown eyes thickly with the liner, but not too over the top so that I looked like a racoon gone wrong.

Finally I was done, I smiled at myself in the mirror, before almost skipping my way down the stairs into the hallway. I slipped on an amazing pair of high heels, about six inches heigh, but that wasn't the amazing part of them, they were black and white from afar but once you were up close you could see the heel/sole part of the shoe were painted like piano keys.

Grabbing my bag I walked out of the house and too my faded orangey red rusted truck, yeah it might be old but I still love it to absoulte pieces. Shakily climbing into the drivers seat I started the engine before making the fifth-teen minute drive to Forks HighSchool. I clicked on my iPod which was connected to the mobile docking station in my truck, as when these were origanlly made, they never though of putting a radio in the car. I clicked on 'School Playlist' and then shuffle then a second later Blood On The Dance Floor's 'Miss Bipola' filled the small space of the cab of my truck.

Not long after the song started, and finished then another and so on and on until I got to the school, did the grey clouds start to vanish. Which is extremly odd for Forks, you very oddly see the blue sky.

I quickly parked my car into one of the spaces, I took a few deep breats before I got out, preparing myself for the abuse which would soon to come.  
As if on que not long after I opened my door did people start to shout things along the lines of:  
"EMO!" "GO KILL YOUR SELF YOU DEPRESSED FREAK!"

I think you get the picture, but I brushed it off and walked over to my best friend Alice Brandon, a short bubbly little thing, people often thought we were an odd match considering the style difference.

"Hey Al," I said smiling slightly at the grimace she gave my outfit.  
"For The Love That Is Fashion, Bella what on earth do you think your wearing?" She said scowling at me.  
"Errm...clothes?" I said raising one of my eyebrows at her.  
"If you can even call it that." She said still grimacing, but she weaved her arm with mine non the less, her face suddenly lit up as she spotted her boyfriend Jasper come into park.  
I laughed slightly at her.  
"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies," I whispered into her ear, causing her to slap me playfully.

She licked her lips as Jasper started to walk towards us, in a matter of seconds he was before her and kissing her forcefully, causing her to moan into the kiss.  
I slapped Jasper upside the head, he gave me a look which read 'What The Actual Hell Bella.'  
In reply to his un-said question, I replied, "You were getting her panites, all wet and such and shes currently attached to my arm, it was getting rather awkward as you can imagine."

The last statement caused Alice to break into a fit of high pitched giggles. Then the loud beep of the school bell rang out.  
"C'mon Jazzy and Bella, we don't want to be late to class on the new day of semester.." she said both dragging a groaning Jasper and an irratated me, you swear she was on crack or something she was always so damn perky.

Suddenly someone walked not so gently or polietly into me.  
"Hey watch were your walking emo child!" Exclaimed the not so happy voice of the one and only Edward Cullen.  
"Oi Butt-Crack you were the one who walked into me," I replied calmly.  
"Pfft, whatever." He said as he stormed away. 

-

So that was chapter One what do you think of it? this is my first human fic so please tell me if anything is wrong,

Much love

Rawrr (ME!) :D 


	2. Chapter 2

**Innocence? It Means Nothing...**

Once the hyper active little pixie had dragged both me and Jasper to the school's front reception to pick up our time tables for the rest of the sermester, she demand to read both mine and Jaspers even before we managed to read them ourselves. About a second after we had handed Alice our forms, her once over happy fell into a scowl that said 'Don't Mess With Me Unless You Want To Die.'

And that could only mean one thing, we didn't have any or enough classes together for Alice's liking.  
"How bad is it?" I said finally breaking the awkward silence.  
Alice took a deep breath as if too calm her down, it didn't work sadly to say. "Well...Me and Jasper have four out of six classes together, and we all have lunch together, you and me have three classes together including in lunch, and you and Jasper have all your classes together." She scowled at the last part, probably in jealousy.  
"Awh that sucks, can I have my bit of paper back please?" I asked as nicely as I could without bursting into a laughing fit.

She practically threw the paper at me just as the final bell went telling us to get to class, before stomring off in a huff, making it obvious that we didn't have first lesson together.  
"Well, c'mon..." Jasper paused to read his now cruppled bit of paper, " got to get to Spanish.." He grimaced at the word, not bothering to hide his distaste for the subject.  
"Cheer up Mister Grumpy Gills." I said as I dragged him to Miss Monroes room, yes that is her actual last name.

By the time we eventually found the class room, I know what your thinking you have been going to this school for how many years? But over Summer vacation they had re-designed the school, adding several new class rooms and in the process changing all the classroom numbers and moving all the teachers around. But anyway I shall now continue, we were the last ones to arrive, and there were two seats left, sadly too say not next to each other.

"Ahh it's a pleasure to finally be greeted with your appearance," Miss Monroe said in her fake Spanish accent, which was now dripping with sarcasm.  
"No, Miss the pleasures all ours," I said adding a fake smile, filling my voice with enough sarcasm as she had just moments before.  
"That's it Miss Swan, stay behind after school for detention." She said folding her arms over her gigantic boosom, scowling at me.  
"But Miss..." I said, the words coming out more of a whine that I had intended.  
"That's enough Miss Swan, go take your seat to Mr Cullen over there." She said pointing vaguely at Edwards seating position.

He groaned loudly when I took my seat next to him, I refused to look in his direction. Let me give you a bit of background on Edward Cullen. He is one of this schools biggest players, if not the biggest. He also believes that he can get any girl he wants without trying, I'm sorry to say this about my gender but probably most of them would take up his offer any day of the week. In an odd way I guess he is kind of good looking in an odd sort of way. He has an amazing colour its a sort of coppery brown, bronze in some lighting, I often wonder if it's a natural colour, but then again I have never seen anything in the shops like that. His eyes are a deep emerald green, they stand out boldly against his pale alabaster skin, you could barely see a flaw in it, which often made a lot of the girls jealous, you know the ones who drown themselves in foundation to try and get that soft perfection look, but end up looking a tangerine in the end.

His build was broad but not to broad he was the schools quatre back, he had all the cheer leaders fawning over him, most of the other girls in the school, apart from a handful, even a few of the female staff had massive crushes on him that they tried to hide, but didn't do it succesfully.  
As if to drag me back out of my little dream world Miss Monroe startled half of the class by screaming out.  
"Edward Cullen! I just saw that, I warned you at begining of the lesson, that was probably a warning too many, After school detention, come after school with Miss Swan beside you."

That caused most of the class' jocks to start wolf whistling and shouting things along the lines of 'Get In There Son!'  
It wasn't a hidden secret of Edward's hatred towards me, so that's why the jocks were cat calling.  
"That's enough now class turn to page twenty-three in your text books," Miss Monroe said as she started to write todays asignment onto the board at the front.

The rest of the morning passed away slowly and un-eventfully. When the bell rang for lunch I practically ran out of the classroom, like a bat out of hell. Jasper followed out not long after me,  
"Woaaah what happened there then?" Jasper said nudging me playfully, me and Jasper had known each other since we were about five years old, our mom's used to be friends, well that was until my mother ran out on me and my father when I was ten years old, we hear from her once a year, on my birthday to be exacted. Just a plane card saying 'Happy Birthday' and written at the bottom Mom, pfft some mother she is, Mrs Hale (Jasper's Mom) had raised me as if I was her own, even though she has her own daughter, who also happens to be Jaspers twin, but non the less, when things got to the complicated stage that Dad's should never have to explain to there daughters, she was there to save Charlie from the embarassing story.

"That lesson was boring me, and I wanted to leave, simple as that." I said smiling brightly at him.  
He laughed and shoved me into the lunch room, were we were greated by a very over excited Alice.  
"Ok, who gave the midget coffee?" I said looking around.  
"No one silly, I just wanted to spend some time with my lovely emo friend and my amazing boyfriend," She said hugging us both.  
Me and Jasper looked at each other. "You think she's drunk?" I eventually asked him.  
"Oh, most deffinitly," He said laughing, leading her to our usual seats towards the end of the lunch room.  
"You guys want anything?" Jasper asked, directing to the serving lines.  
"Nah, I'm good." I said smiling slightly.  
Alice nudged me, "You look way to skinny, Belly-Pie." I grimaced at her, if she only knew the truth.  
"Pffft, as if." I said nudging her back laughing, it seemed to occupy her for a while.  
Well long enough for Jasper to buy the food, drinks and make it back to the table. As he was distrabuting Alice's lemonade and french friends, and my diet Coke, Alice suddenly piped up with.  
"Hey Bells, have some of my fries," As Alice was one of those people who doesn't take no for an answer, I just sat there grimacing as she unloaded half of hers onto a napkin Jasper had brought with him.

"Go on, there not gonna bite you," Alice said laughing taking a bite out of hers to emphasize the point.  
I just stared down at the handful of fries, they lay stewing in there own oily grasy fat, enough to make my stomach churn just at the thought of touching them. The napkin was saturated in their oily juices, the salt clinging to them in small glumbs that made me think of mold.  
I grabbed one of the fries, smiling at Alice for effect, then biting into it, trying to swallow that one bite without heaving what was left of my stomachs contents.

But non the less it seemed to satify Alice, as she continued to ramble on probably about nothing to Jasper. I took a swig of my coke to get rid of the foul taste of the revolting little chip. After about a minute I made sure Alice was deep into convosation with Jasper to quickly dispose of my chips scattering them around on the floor, behind, you get the point.  
The rest of lunch went by rather smoothly until Edward walked in, Jessica Stanley (his newest conquest) hanging on his hip, they were walking towards our table. It didn't take them long to near me, Jessica was wearing a smirk on her face indicating to me that they were up to something.

When they first entered the room I didn't realise that Jessica was hiding her hand behind her back, when she and Edward were about a foot away from me, Jessica whipped out what she was hiding behind her back. What happened next shouldn't have really suprised me if I had seen the clear plastic container they use to keep 'Slurpies' in before she thrusted the contents of it all over me.

Alice was the first one up, she was infront of me before Jessica could even blink. If there is one thing you should ever learn about Alice is that you can mess with her but you never, and I mean never mess with one of her friends.  
Jessica knew this too, so when Alice was up in her face you could imagine what was going through her head, it almost looked like she was about to cry. The whole lunch room had gone quiet, waiting for Alice to make her next move, everyone was holding there breath.

But luckily for Jessica just as Alice was about to attack the bell indicating for us to go to our next lesson rang. I was up within a blink of an eye, "C'mon Alice she's not worth it," I said quietly dragging her to Gym class, normaly I would have loved to be late, but I didn't feel like seperating a girl fight today. Alice continued to glare daggers at Jessica as I dragged her through the now emptying lunch room, as there focus of interest had been intervined with.

When me and Alice arrived in the school Gym area barely anyone was there, probably because most of Forks hated physical exercise. I wasn't exactly one of them, but I was honestly a completely glumsy person who found it hard to walk without falling over.  
I quickly changed into my blue chunk sleave tank top, and very short running shorts. Trying to avoid the many stares that I was getting.  
"Alice hurry up!" I exclaimed while putting on my trainers, she was barely changed.  
"Alright, keep your panites on!" She said picking up her changing pace dramatically.  
Within what seemed like no time at all we were out infront of most of the population of Fork's high school boys. Who as you can tell took barely any time to change,  
"Ok, ladies and gentalmen, if I can call some of you neanderfalls that." Mr Evans said to everyone in the gym.  
"Physical Education is going to be a bit different this year, we are going to split you into boy, girl groups of four and you are going to come up with a prodject of your choice, to present to the reset of the gym, this sport must be unique in some way, I don't just want to watch group after group show us soccor, football or basket ball skills, mix it up a bit." He continued a bit too enthusastically.

"Now to split you up into groups." He started chanting out a long list of names and people went to stand in there groups, some not to thrilled to be put with who they were.  
Then suddenly my name was called, "Bella Swan, Alice Brandon, Edward Cullen and Emmet McCartney."  
"What?" Edward exclaimed at the mention of his name in my group.  
"Why, Gee thanks Edward you know how to make us feel wanted." Both me and Alice said at the same time.  
"Pfft, bring it on," He said dragging Emmett over to were me and Alice were standing.

One things for sure Physical Education this semester was sure going to be a lot more interesting than orignally thought.


End file.
